Devine Intervention
by Lupa Wolfe
Summary: Roy slips into a depression that threatens to ruin all he and his comrades have worked for. Will he be able to endure the crimes of his past and present? Yes, with a little intervention from Riza and Co.! But what kind of therapy does Riza have in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Full metal Alchemist. All rights go to their respective original creators.

Warnings- Do not read if you haven't seen the anime up to Episode 26. I will be making references toward the deaths of certain characters and hinting at relationship connections. Also be aware that I may change some FMA history in order to make my story work (though it won't be drastic). If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you very much for at least getting it far! -bows- Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1- Wake Up Call

A gorgeous man with shining jet black hair sat slumped in a chair in front of a giant fireplace, a glass of amber liquid in one hand. Even though his eyes were unfocused, there was some inner fire burning inside his soul that made them glitter like dark gems. His face somehow managed to be masculine and yet beautiful at the same time. He was clothed in a military garb, but they were wrinkled and unkempt, as if the man had slept in them the night before.

The glass of amber liquid tipped in one direction precariously. Before any of its precious contents spilled to the floor, the man lifted the glass to eye level and stared through the liquid into the fire.  
"Here's to you, Roy Mustang. Congratulations on your promotion." He said mockingly, toasting himself, and tipped the liquid into his mouth. He swallowed and winced as it burned his throat on the way down to his stomach.

He should be happy. In most ways he was. But then there was this little nagging voice that whispered to him constantly. 'I should call it Edward.' He thought to himself and laughed harshly, his voice bursting from his lips like the bark of a dog. Actually, it would be very apropos. It said things that reminded him of Ed and all his naivety. It spoke of 'what ifs' and asked him 'why'. It also asked him questions he couldn't answer, rhetorical ones, and repeated ones he had once asked himself when he had been younger.

It had never hit him so hard before. Well, actually, that was a lie. It had never hit him so hard so many years after like this. Memories. It was his own memories of his actions and those of his fellow alchemists that made his insides twist in pain. Had they really been so casual about killing then? Yes. Yes, they had. They had been cocky and arrogant, so sure that they were fighting on the side of good.

He laughed bitterly again. So foolish. The world wasn't so simply divided into categories of black and white. But then… then it had been. Only Marco and Armstrong had been voices of reason throughout those days of mindless slaughter. It certainly was a pity that the two of them hadn't been enough to bring the lot of them to their senses.

This particular relapse had not occurred by the mere stabbing pain of those memories biting at his heels, but also by his recent promotion and also recent death of his best friend. There in lied the question. To be promoted, to get one step higher on the political rung was his life.

So why did he feel like shit? Then, dully, he realized, 'Those that died because of me, died for no other reason than to get me a bigger pay check. Almost like they had become the rungs I needed to step on in order to climb that oh so special political latter.' He thought, his own voice filled with contempt.

He took another gulp of the amber liquid and grimaced. He'd never really liked the taste. He considered it a kind of medicine for his depression and that mind set allowed him to drink and leave his conscious guilt free. As if it needed more weight. He made the motion to take another swig of his liquid, but saw the glass was empty. Mustang glared at it, feeling as if the glass were to blame, and stood to pour more into it. He wobbled a little getting up but walked steadily over to his bar and poured more of the recently opened liquor into the offending glass.

He lifted it to his lips and just as the cool glass caressed them, several loud knocks on his door sounded. He sighed and set the glass down. "I'm busy. Go away." He said bluntly to who ever it was and made to pick up his glass again.

"Sir, this is First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Open the door." Said a soft, feminine voice on the other side of the door. It was a voice that was lilting and yet firm. That was Hawkeye for you. A barrel of contradictions. Hawkeye wouldn't disturb him unless it was absolutely necessary, and yet…  
He refused to be swayed, "Can it wait till tomorrow, Hawkeye?" He asked, thinking the Elric brothers had gotten into another scrap.

"No, sir. This is urgent." She said firmly through the door.

He sighed, and picked up his glass, "Well, it will have to. If they can't handle one day without me then they deserve to get hospitalized." He said, thinking it was definitely the Elric's. He walked back to his chair and sat down, nursing his glass.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door, and then he heard a soft sigh. Without warning, three gunshots sounded from outside his room and then after a pause the door smashed to the floor with a crash. Mustang's jaw dropped.

Riza Hawkeye strode in, walking over the door she had kicked in, while putting away a lethal looking pistol in its shoulder holster. She was also in military garb, and her long blond hair was kept in place by a clip. Her eyes, similar in color to the liquor in Mustang's glass, flashed with determination. Hawkeye waltzed up to Mustang, still seated in his chair and stood in front of him for moment in complete silence.

They stared at each other for another heart beat then, Hawkeye broken the contact by closing her eyes. She sighed again. "Forgive me, sir." She said then opened her eyes. She then knocked the glass out of his hand and on to the floor. "Those of us who have followed you loyally through out the years have voted that I should give you a wake up call. We feel it's it your best interests, sir." Hawkeye drew back her hand and slapped Mustang back handed against the cheek, the crack echoing in through out the room.

He remained froze, his head still turned away from Hawkeye from the force of the strike. He looked fairly shocked, and he reached a tentative hand up to his cheek to feel the heat radiating from it, as if he didn't believe Hawkeye had hit him.

Silence permeated the room and was broken by the ever observant response of second lieutenant Havoc, who was craning his neck around the door, "That… was… the most beautiful thing I have ever since in my entire life."

Fury and Farman only groaned in response.   
"I'm glad Hawkeye is doing this and not me. I'd never get away with it." Havoc continued, obliviously.

Hawkeye grabbed Mustang by the collar of his military uniform and dragged him out of the chair then out of the room, Havoc, Fury and Farman following behind.

(A/N: Well that's Chapter 1. What did you think? Should I keep going or stop? If you think I should stop, let me know, and I'll tell you to go lie face down in a gutter and play dead. -Laughs evilly- Did you really think I'd end the madness so easily? I have **many** plans for ol' Roy. **Many** plans, -Laughs maniacally but nearly coughs up a lung-.)


	2. Twinkies and Cheetos

CHAPTER 2- Cheetos and Twinkies

Hawkeye never once released Mustang from her clutches the whole way to the train station. Fury and Farman had left them briefly in order to pack a bag for Mustang, gather everyone's bags and collect "supplies".

"Sit." She said firmly to Mustang, in a voice similar to the one she used with Black Hayate, pointing to the bench next to a pay phone. Mustang opened his mouth to protest at the ridiculousness of _her_ ordering _him_ around, when Hawkeye shot a glare at him. "Sit." She said, coldly. Mustang sat. Havoc sat a few feet away from Mustang on the same bench, fighting the urge to laugh at the intimidating Flame Alchemist being tamed by a woman. Hawkeye walked over to the pay phone and searched her pockets for change.

After a lengthy silence, Havoc couldn't hold it in any longer and snickered. Mustang jumped to his feet, put his fingers together and prepared to snap them- "Sit. Now." Hawkeye said, arms folded, murder in her eyes.

He sat and muttered under his breathe, "He started it."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and returned to the pay phone. She entered the number to the Central district and then to the Führer's office. She spoke briefly to his secretary, who transferred her directly to King Bradley.

"Yes?" He said.

By habit, Hawkeye stood at attention, her back ram-rod straight, "Sir, this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye reporting."

"Ah, yes. Go on."

"I have called to request an extended vacation for Brigadier General Roy Mustang, as well as for myself and several other subordinates of the Brigadier Generals."

There was a long pause on the line, then "Very well. I really don't have any other option but to accept. Many of those under the Mustang haven't taken any kind of vacation in years. You all deserve a nice long break. I'll expect a report when you come back."

Hawkeye almost sighed with relief, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good day, First Lieutenant." He said, sounding as jovial as usual, then hung up.

Hawkeye hung up the phone softly, and this time she did sigh. They were extremely lucky that the Führer hadn't questioned the matter further. It would not reflect well to admit that Mustang was slipping into a fit of depression. She glanced over to where Roy sat, pouting like a child while Havoc grinned like a fool. How fitting. But at least so far the plan was working, and Roy was distracted from dark thoughts.

Roy stood and before Riza could say a word, he said, "I'm just going to get a snack. I haven't eatten all day." When Riza gave him suspcious eyes he put his palms in the air, "I won't run away!" When she continued to look unconvinced he said, "C'mon, please?" And gave her that dashing play boy grin of his. She sighed and relented, gesturing for him to go. He made his way to a vending machine on the corner, looking triumphant.

She shook her head, in wonder at how all he had to do was grin and she gave in, just like that. She'd have to watch out for that later. A snack was one thing, but he might pull that on her later over more crucial matters. She shook her head, trying to regain her concentration. She focused on the next step in the plan. As she walked past Havoc, she smacked him on the top of the head.

"Oww! Hey, Riza, what was that for?" He whined, jumping to his feet and rubbing his head.

She spoke to the attendent in the ticket booth and bought five tickets. She was counting out the total and didn't even bother to glance at him as she answered, "You're being a brat and as soon as we all get to our destination I plan on helping him relieve himself of some aggression. If you're not careful, I'll let him take out that aggression on you."

Havoc gulped and remembered that Roy still had his pyrotex gloves, "Maybe we should conficate those gloves of his. You know, to be safe."

"And if we're confronted by an enemy? What will Roy do then? Strip naked and do the macarena? Use what little brain power you have left, Havoc, and don't provoke him further."

Havoc groaned and plopped back down onto the seat, trying to think up ways to suck up to Mustang on the train ride to their destination.

"Aaaagh!" Came the muffled cry of Roy from the direction of the vending machine. As quick as lightening, Riza had both pistols drawn with the safety's off. "Roy!" She yelled running in the direction Roy had gone, her heart racing. She skidded to a halt when she saw possiblily the most disturbing sight of her entire life. She stared slack-jawed, while Havoc ran up behind her, his own weapon drawn and ready.

"CONGRATULATIONS, ROY MUSTANG!" Said the burly, gentle giant named Alex Armstrong, with great enthusiasm as he bear hugged Roy. Roy was turning several interesting shades of red and blue. Havoc stared, dumb-founded and un-moving. Riza's arms which seconds before had held both pistols at the ready, hung limply at her sides.

"Can't…. breathe." He grunted and attempted to squirm his way out his Armstrong's grasp.

"Today is a day of great joy and celebration!" He continued, oblvious to Roy's plight, "From this day forth, you will make even greater leaps and bounds toward creating a world of peace and serenity! I consider it the greatest honor of my life to know and work under you, Brigadier General Roy Mustang!" Tears streamed down the nearly bald man's face.

Roy turned his hed slowly toward Riza and Jean, "Kill…me." Armstrong released Roy to take out a cloth hankerchief to drab away tears and blow his nose. Roy fell to the ground with thud. He lay there, taking deep breathes, trying to regrow the brain cells lost during his time without oxygen.

Riza shook her head weakily and holstered her pistols. Havoc took one slow step backwards, in case the gentle giant decided to take similar actions against him. Alex put away his hankerchief and sighed deeply, "Well I must be off. I only stopped to give my reguards to the Brigadier General."

Roy had just regained his footing when Alex gave him a hearty slap on the back, causing him to fall face first into the pavement. Alex looked down in surprise, "Brigadier General, you really should watch where you're going. Such falls could harm you." He lifted up Roy with one hand by the scuff of his collar and brushed the dirt from his uniform. "Good bye friends!" He said and strode off, leaving the three of them looking dazed.

"I think part of my soul just died." Havoc said, dully, staring in the direction Alex had gone.

Roy ignored him and went over to the vending machine and picked up the snacks, he'd drop. He looked down at the snacks in his hand then over at Riza and frowned, recalling something. "Was it you who yelled my name a minute ago?"

Riza felt her ears get hot, "No. You must have imagined it, Sir."

"Oh." He said, frowning at his snacks as if they had been the ones to yell his name. Riza looked at Havoc briefly and saw that he was looking back, with a quizzical look in his eyes. After a moment he diverted his attention to Roy, deciding to forget that he knew the answer to Roy's question.

"What'd you get?" Havoc asked, both trying to distract Roy and weedle his way into getting Roy to give him some.

"Twinkies and cheetos." He said, simply, opening the twinkie bag and eatting half of one in a single bite.

(A/N: How is it? Still good? I wanted it to get lighter before it gets dark again. But your input would help me figure out which direction you'd like me to take it from here.

Did you notice I switched to first names? I figure after you've seen a grown man pouting like a four-year-old, all formalities fly out the door. Except for Havoc. For some reason I like his last name more than his first. Perhaps because it's so apropos.

I know vending machines, cheetos and twinkies probably don't exist in the FMA world, but I think twinkies are the funkiest food on earth and I just start cracking up when I think about Roy actually eating one.

Roy: So you made me eat some kind of "funky" pastery, a by product of some third world countries children laborers, because you thought it would be funny? -pulls on pyrotex gloves slowly, that vein in his forehead sticking out-

Me: Now, Roy, don't do something you'll regret later -pokes at vein-

Roy: Who said I would regret it later?

Me: Eep! -runs away, ziggazing-

Roy: Hold still! I can't fry you when you do that!

-Hours later, after much carnage and a serveral red alerts across the country side, Roy has been hog tied- Sorry for the delay. Don't you hate it when characters get lose and run amok in your head? -gags Roy and sits on top of him-. Please allow me to continue. I would like to thank some people for reviewing. It means a lot to me!

**-Swordmaster Nienna Elensar-** Hey, Nienna! Thanks for reviewing! I'll return the favor.

**-Flamara Cat Eyes-** Thank you so much! And I'd be happy to comply with your request… but I don't know what Royai is 3. Please enlighten me and I'll do my best!

**-saffiremoon21-** I'm glad you liked it. I think he deserved it. I mean, he has no business getting depressed when he has so many people depending on him! Thank you for reviewing, ..

**-Apparition7-** You flatter me! That's really sweet of you to say so. I hope you like chapter two too! Thank you so much for reviewing.

**-Camille-** Heh, I'm not very subtle but hey, what ever works, right? Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry for rambling!)


	3. Getting There

CHAPTER 3- Making progress

After Farman and Fury had come back with all their baggage, they had boarded the train and took command of an empty compartment. Roy sat in a window seat, and Riza took the other window seat across from him. The other three were in the opposite aisle playing card games. Havoc cursed vehemently when he lost and he lost often, if that is any indication of how the first half of the trip faired.

Roy was slumped in his seat, his handsome profile to Riza, and stared out at the scenery speeding by. For some reason, she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say to him. It wasn't that the silence was awkward. It was just that she felt like she needed to talk to him, to say _something_.

Why was it that she was having difficulty thinking of something to say? She certainly wasn't intimidated by his recent promotion. Whether Roy was a warrant officer or the Führer, there would have been no change in him. He's always be Roy Mustang, no matter what. So what was it?

"Hawkeye." He said abruptly, still watching the landscape.

"Sir?" She replied.

"I didn't need you to come rescue me."

"I know, sir." She said, and paused before saying, "But is it such a bad thing that we cared enough about you to intervene?"

"Do you? Do you really care about me? Or is it your futures that you're the most worried about?" He asked, his voice low and soft, questioning.

A fire leapt into her eyes as she grew angry and indignant. How dare he question the motives of his most loyal friends and followers? "You should know the answer to that, sir. We would follow you into the depths of hell and risk our lives for you with a qualm."

"Why?" He asked, quickly.

"Why?" She repeated, stunned momentarily, then her eyes narrowed and she said, "I believe you know the answer to that as well, sir. But for the record, Alex described it most accurately, 'You will make even greater leaps and bounds toward creating a world of peace and serenity.'" She recalled flawlessly.

"So you all believe that I'll end the wars, the famine, and the strife? What if I said that I'd let it go on? Make it worse? Would you all follow me then?" He said, harshly, his voice a hiss.

The conversation on the other side of the car faded into utter stillness. The men had obviously taken notice of the argument occurring between their leader and best gunman.

A look of realization flew across her feature and as quickly as it had been provoked, the anger toward him died, "Yes." She said. Though it was such a short word, from it he got the impression of warmth and acceptance. It evoked the strangest feeling in his chest, and it made his heart race.

He did look at her then, his eyes filled with some emotion incapable of being described. "Because we trust you. And because we know that you wouldn't do that without having a very good reason." She continued, looking him directly in the eyes. He saw that her own amber eyes shown with a kind of calm that she shouldn't have been able to feel only seconds after being so angry.

A heart beat passed in which the two of them only stared at one another.

"She's right, chief." Havoc said, speaking up. Roy looked at him and Havoc continued, "I think Riza said it for all of us." Farman and Fury nodded in agreement.

A lump formed in Roy's throat, but he swallowed it quickly before he choked on it. He quickly turned back to the window. After the men went back to their card game, Riza heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Sir?" Riza asked.

"Thanks." He murmured a little louder so that only she could hear.

She nodded in acknowledgement but in her mind she responded, 'No, thank you, Roy. Thank you for everything.'

After a while of quiet reflection, Riza looked over to the men playing cards. She stood and went to them, remembering something.

"Kain." She said, catching the sergeant's attention. When he looked up she said, "You made arrangement's for Black Hayate, correct?"

He nodded, "I left him with Heymans back at central."

She hesitated, "I thought he was afraid of dogs?"

Kain nodded, "He is, but I figured this would be a good opportunity to get over that fear a little. Black Hayate is still a pup after all."

She sighed, rubbing her right temple briefly, "Very well. I'll trust your judgment." She said, and sat back down.

-Meanwhile, back at central-

A fairly chubby man with red hair cut close to his head stood on top of a desk, looking down at what he saw as the devil's incarnate. The so called 'devil's incarnate' was a small black and white puppy which sat in front of the desk, tilting his head curiously at the strange man on said desk.

"When Fury gets back I'm going to skin him for this." He said, gritting his teeth. The puppy barked and put his fore paws on the metal of the desk. Heymans screamed like a girl and fell off the desk into the fatal clutches of puppy kisses.

(A/N: Well, how am I doing? If you like it, please review! Kind words in turn deserve kind words, so I always return the favor –grin-. Actually I'm very shocked that five more people responded to chapter two. You're all very generous .

**-Camille-** Don't apologize. I was "advertising" this story in the Author's notes of another story I was writing, so I thought you were refering to that. No worries -grin-. And thank you for such praise! I'm very happy to hear you like it!

**-Apparition7-** You're telling me! I had the image of Roy stripping naked and doing the macarena in my head all day. Not that that's a bad image to have stuck there ;). But yeah you know what they say, after the apocalypse only two things will be left, cockroaches and twinkies.

**-Flamara Cat Eyes-** I'm one step ahead of you -wink wink-. It might take a little while to become more obvious but it's there. Oh yes, it is. Poor ol' Roy won't know what hit him -evil laughter-. I might even have to bump up the rating. We'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Yunaberrie-** Thank you! You're so sweet to say so. I had hoped that people would find this chapter funny. I just thought about what would make me chuckle. But then I have a very weird sense of humor O.o. Anyway, I'm so sorry about the spelling error. I have horrendous spelling. I use spell check and re-read chapters over before posting, but sometimes I suppose I miss things. I believe that word is a combination of "wearily" and "weakly". Sorry again!

**-saffiremoon21-** I didn't realize it until later but you're right . I was thinking that Riza would be short and too the point in order to get the action out of him that she wanted, heh. Thanks for reviewing!

And if you were wondering, yes, you have to watch out for those puppies kisses. I have a terrier that still acts like a puppy so he feels the need to wake me up at ungodly hours with the deadly and dreaded puppy kisses. When you think about it, it's sweet and disgusting at the same time.

-EDIT- GAH! I left out my response to saffiremoon21! I am SO sorry! –bows repeatedly-. That was horrible of me. I'm SO sorry.


	4. A Kiss

CHAPTER 4- A Kiss

It was nearly eight in the afternoon when the enormous train approached their final destination. As it came into the station it released a huge blast of stream. The gears screamed and creaked as the breaks forced the hundred ton behemoth to stop.

Roy was the first one to step off the train, he looked around, then about faced and stepped back on the train and sat back down.

Havoc noted his strange behavior and glanced toward Riza, then said cautiously, "What's wrong, chief?"

"Wrong stop." Roy grunted folding his arms stubbornly.

Riza and the others exchanged a look.

"Sir," Riza began, "we are at the correct location."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are." She said, firmly.

"No-aggh!" He started to say till Riza had grabbed her grand leader by the ear and dragged him out of the car, like the temperamental child he was.

Havoc shook his head, "How the mighty have fallen."

Farman and Fury looked at each other. What could they say? It was true.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you please grow up?"

"Hawkeye, you can't be serious. What did you expect my reaction to be? 'Oh, what a lovely wasteland! Let's move head quarters here!'?"

"For now, sir, you'll have to grin and bear it. We are not leaving, and that's all there is to it."

Roy growled at her and plopped down on a nearby bench.

"I suppose that's better than throwing a tantrum." Riza commented dryly. Carrying all the baggage, Havoc, Fury and Farman passed by Riza and Roy, as they dragged it all into the hotel. "Excuse me, sir, while I check us into the hotel." Riza left him alone, trusting that he wouldn't get up and leave.

Roy leaned back into the cool stone wall behind the bench. He was a mess, and he knew it. He closed his eyes. He really should just give in to his subordinates so called "therapy". If all else failed, it would be amusing.

Where they had brought him, he had no idea. It was nothing but desert all around them. Actually, that wasn't completely true because in the distance he could see the outline of a town of some kind.

A few neighbor hoods were scattered about. The hotel and train station were situated near a miniature oasis, which seemed to support the little town. It was one of the few good things he could say about the landscape. Basically his subordinates had brought him to the middle of freaking nowhere. He sighed and stood, then went in search of his comrades.

The conversation going on in the lobby of the hotel was anything but sophisticated.Roy almost turned the corner when he heard Riza and the others talking, but instead of entering he felt compelled to stop, just out of sight.

"Why do you get your own room?" Havoc was asking Riza, "You could room with the chief and then I could get the spare room. C'mon, Riza, he'll fry me in my sleep. You don't want that on your conscience, do you?"

"You're a moron, Havoc." Riza muttered, turning a little pink.

Fury was shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you even suggested it, Jean. It would be totally inappropriate."

Havoc scoffed and tossed aside his dying cigarette, "Hey, I wasn't implying anything. Roy would never touch her. I mean, c'mon, Riza's like one of the guys. But that's beside the point, I'm talking about self preservation here."

Roy decided that that was a good point to enter and he strolled around the corner just in time to see a look of…hurt, race across Riza's face, before she masked it.

She shook her head at Havoc, an expression of calm neutrality on her face, "I'm keeping my room, thank you very much." She picked up her room key and slung her bag over her shoulder, "You boys have fun."

She started for the stairwell and stopped when she saw Roy. "Sir, you'll be rooming with your pick of Fury, Havoc, or Farman. After a long day of traveling we all thought it best to relax for the night." She turned and quickly scaled the stairs, leaving the men to their own devices.

Roy turned to his remaining subordinates with a grin, though the look on Riza's face stuck stubbornly in his mind, "I get my pick of a room mate, huh?" Havoc was sweating bullets, probably praying Roy would take Farman or Fury. "Well, this is supposed to be a vacation, so I wouldn't get any peace if Havoc was within ten feet of me at any given moment. Fury, do you have any objections?"

Kain grinned, happily, and saluted, "No, sir! None!"

All color had drained from Farman's face as the reality of the situation hit him, while Havoc had an expression of euphoria on his face.

Roy nodded, then picked up his bag and key, "Then let's go." And started for the stairwell.

Kain followed enthusiastically, carrying his own bags, leaving Farman looking like he'd been sentenced to death row.

-

After Roy and Kain had un packed their bags, Roy changed out of his stuffy uniform into black slacks and a dark chocolate brown corduroy shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Ah, sir, where are you going?" He asked, nervously.

Roy grinned, "Just going to talk to Hawkeye." He said, lying with ease, and exiting the room. He wasn't up to anything devious, he just wanted to see what he could do to occupy his time with while here. He wandered aimlessly into the lobby and saw something he hadn't before. It was a stone staircase that lead into what looked like a basement. When he took a closer look, he realized he'd stumbled onto a bar. When he sat down at the bar, a man washing dishes at a small sink looked up.

"Hey, I didn't know we had tourists today. You want something to drink?"

Roy opened his mouth to refuse but changed his mind. One drink wouldn't hurt, and besides… what else was there to do?

"Sure." He said, ordering what he wanted.

-

Hawkeye was sitting on the bed in her room, reading a book she had remembered to pack, when someone knocked on the door. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten till eleven. She closed the book and took out one of her pistols from the holster she'd draped around the head board. She padded across the room, took the safety off, and positioned herself against the wall next to the door.

"State your name and business." She said, calmly.

"Ah, it's me, First Lieutenant. Kain Fury. I was, ah, I'm sorry to disturb the two of you but I have to ask the Brigadier General a question."

Riza's brow wrinkled, thinking his story didn't make sense and opened the door to a blushing Kain. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm really very sorry if I interrupted anything but-."

Riza leaned again the door frame with one eyebrow arched in question, "You haven't interrupted anything. You haven't interrupted anything, because Mustang isn't here."

Kain looked confused, "He left?"

She shook her head, "He was never here. I haven't seen him since we passed each other in the lobby." For a beat they stared at each other, and then they both marched over to Farman and Havoc's room. They nearly beat the door in before Havoc answered… in his briefs.

Kain rubbed his temples, looking like one awful migraine had just hit his system. Riza covered her eyes, disgusted. "Havoc, please tell me the Brigadier General isn't in there." She said.

Havoc's eyes widened, "No, he's not here. Do you mean to tell me he's missing? Shit."

"My sentiments exactly." She said, eyes still covered. "Now, for the love of everything good in this world, put some clothes on."

"How do you think I feel?" Farman yelled from inside the room, sounding traumatized.

Havoc grinned, and posed his body, "You know you like it."

Riza made a very unlady like sound and gesture with her spare hand. "I want everyone down in the lobby, ASAP. We need to get organized."

After everyone had gathered in the lobby, and Havoc was blessedly fully clothed, they came up with a plan of attack. Kain would stay in the hotel room, in case Roy returned. Farman and Havoc would search the town for any signs of him, while Riza would explore the Inn. They all separated, promising to report to the lobby every hour.

After knocking on all of the first floor rooms, Riza started toward the upstairs rooms. As she passed the lobby, she spotted a stairwell, she hadn't seen before. When she investigated, she found that it was an underground basement that had been converted into a bar. Her heart began to sink. When she heard Roy's slurred voice, her worse suspicion was confirmed.

"-so she was like, "Sit.". And I was like, "No way." But that Hawkeye… you know how it is."

The man behind the bar had one eyebrow raised in amusement, "Yeah, I know how it is."

Roy turned his head toward the sound of someone approaching him. He grinned like a little boy when he saw Riza. "Hawkeye! Sit down, have a drink. My good friend will fix you up with a drink, by God." He said, pounding the bar with his fist.

The bartender and Riza exchanged a glance. "I think your friend has had enough for the night." He said, quietly.

Hawkeye nodded, "I quite agree. Sir, can you walk?" She asked, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Pfft. Can I walk?" He chuckled drunkenly, "I'll have you know I've been walking for years-opps!" He yelled as he stood, and promptly stumbled into Hawkeye. She grunted, but luckily had good footing so she and Roy hadn't gone toppling backwards.

Roy's face was nestled into the crook between Riza's neck and shoulder. Riza brow knit when he didn't move, 'Sir? Are you okay?"

Roy murmured something into her neck, and Riza swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't catch that."

Roy raised his head slowly, as if coming out of a deep sleep, "You smell pretty." He murmured again, causing Riza to blush.

"I- I think we need to get you to your room, now." Determined to ignore her frantic heart, she slung Roy's arm around shoulders and held it there tightly by the wrist. Automatically, Roy's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked back at the bartender. "Put whatever he drank on my tab." She said, giving him her room number, and then left the bar with Roy in tow.

Together they trudged up the staircase and Riza helped him into his room. Kain leapt up from his chair and ran over to them. "Oh no! Is he hurt?" He asked and helped Riza lay him on one of the beds.

Riza rubbed the back of her sore neck and shook her head, "No, just incredibly stupid. The lush found a bar and drank himself into this state."

Kain sighed, "I better go get Havoc and Farman. Could you stay here while I track them down?"

She nodded, and after Kain had left, she removed his shoes and set them on the ground. With a little tugging she had managed to pull the covers out from underneath him.

She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, "Sir, you're going to regret this in the morning."

"No 'Sir'." He muttered suddenly.

"What?" She asked, her brow knitting.

"I'm Roy, not 'Sir'. Stop doing that. And I'm not going to call you Hawkeye anymore. Your name should be used… Elizabeth." He sat up, slowly, looking serious for a plowed man.

Her heart began to beat against her ribs like a wild thing and this time she didn't bother trying to calm it, "Where did this sudden change of heart come from… Roy?" She asked.

He shrugged and reached one hand out to touch her cheek, his eyes becoming dark with his thoughts, "I suppose I realized… you're not 'one of the guys'. You're a woman."

Riza licked her dry lips, "Sir, I think you should get some rest."

That was a mistake. Roy's eyes zeroed in on her lips at the action, and his hand slid down to her neck. With strength she hadn't known he'd have in that state, he pulled her to him. When their faces were a hair's length away, he whispered, "I told you, my name is Roy."

Then closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers.

Riza's eyes went wide in shock while his closed upon contact. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she gasped at the sensation, allowing him to plunder her mouth ruthlessly.

The only place he touched her was on the neck. With both hands he gently caressed her throat, his fingers playfully trailing up her jaw, only to come back down to stroke the silkily underside of her jaw. He made a low purring sound in his throat.

Riza knew she should stop this. She _really_ should pull away. And she would. In a minute. Her eyes drifted closed of their own accord and she allowed him to sweep her away.

After a moment, Roy leaned back a little and placed one thumb against her sweetly partially parted mouth. He smiled, his eyes hooded. He lay down against the bed, and his eyes drifted shut.

"Sweet dreams… Elizabeth." He murmured, before his breathing evened out and just like that, he was asleep. She sat there for a minute longer, lagging in hazy stupor. Gently, she touched her lips with her fingers.

She blinked at the sounds of several sets of feet out in the hallway and stood. She opened the door and greeted the men, quickly said goodnight, without looking them directly in the face. She was afraid of what they might see there. Damnation, _she_ was afraid of what she'd see there. She shook her head and climbed into bed, her mind and heart still racing.

(A/N: Whew. That was the very first kiss I've ever written. Please, if you read this whole whopping chapter, tell me how it went. Was it too intense? Was it believable? Gah, I'm a mess about posting this.

Now, I have no idea how being drunk works. I'm sorry if it's impossible that Roy is loopy one minute, then coherent enough in the next to be a fantastic kisser. If it is, please over look it. The way I have set it up really works for me. Thanks.

I'm also sorry about the length. I hope it doesn't deter people from reading everything. I'm really happy with it, despite being a nervous wreck.

Heh, thank you, my loyal reviewers. It's such a fantastic feeling reading what you have to say and knowing that real people out there truly like what I write. It only makes me want to be an author all the more. If I ever write a book, you can bet I'll mention you.

**-saffiremoon21-** I can only write quickly because you all give such great feedback. You play a part in it too, you know! Thanks.

**-Flamara Cat Eyes-** Well Flamara? The fluffiness has been delivered. I'm most worried about your review. I get the feeling that you'll be one of my toughest critics. Thanks for reviewing the chapter before .

**-Apparition7-** I love Black Hayate myself. He's adorable and I'm a dog person, what can I say? -Grin- Thank you for reviewing!

**-Raiyne Nagakura-** Never fear, just knowing you've been reading DI makes me happy. I know a lot of people read but don't review and that's okay…Mainly because I do the same thing -whistles innocently-. And as to what genre this is, I have no idea, but I'll take your advice. I don't usually put 'humor' because that's for the readers to decide, whether or not it's funny. I think I'm hilarious XD, but you might not have the same opinion. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Sangi-** Thank you! And don't worry about thinking of things to say. After I saw the word beautiful, you made my day! Thanks again .

**-Heart of Flame-** Heh, I've already given the super lengthy answer to that question. I'm sorry I didn't get this posted last night. My dad took me out to dinner then to my grandparent's house, which is great, but by the time I got home and started finishing this chapter it was 2 a.m. I decided that if I tried to post it then, without editing while actually coherent a lot of it would be illegible. Thanks for reviewing!)


	5. Bad Memory

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. I also do not own Cheetos, Twinkies, vending machines, or any songs written and/or performed by Los Del Rio. Sorry for not making this 100 clear. For future reference, I own absolutely nothing.

CHAPTER 5- Bad memory

The next morning Riza rose at dawn and ran her routine ten miles around the town. It may be a "vacation" but it should be top priority to stay at their physical peaks. After she had cleaned up, she went into the lobby and used the phone there to call for special enforcements.

"Hello?" Answered a male voice.

"We're ready for you."

A pause. Then an evil chuckle. "That's the best news I've heard all day. I'll be there around dinner, First Lieutenant."

"Very good. See you then."

More evil laughter, "Yeah, see you soon."

Riza hung up and smiled. A little target practice and aggression therapy would do the Brigadier General a lot of good. Her smile faded as she remembered the night before. She wondered if he'd meant what he'd said. She was confused about a lot of things. For one, what had that kiss meant? He knew it was her he had kissed because he had used her name. Could it be that he had feelings for her? She shook her head. No, that couldn't be. Could it? She shook her head harder. It was just pent up emotions he was releasing in the form of lust.

Roy came down the stairs slowly, taking each step gingerly, so as not to jar his pounding head. He paused when he saw Hawkeye already dressed and standing with her back to him. He winced, though this time it was from the beratement he knew was coming unless he acted quickly. Then again Hawkeye wouldn't be Hawkeye without expecting those that work with her, even the higher ups, to be in top condition. She seemed to be in deep thought and shook her head slowly. Then after a moment, she shook it again, more forcefully.

"Thinking too much, Hawkeye?" He asked.

She spun around quickly and saw him standing there. "Sir," she began, "about last night-"

"I figured this was coming." He sighed, and put his hands on his hips, "I don't need further scolding, Hawkeye. Believe me, I'm paying for my regrettable slip." He said, trying to ignore the painfully throbbing. He came down the rest of the stairs.

"Sir, I wanted to talk about the other… incident that occurred last night. I feel we should get it off our chests."

His brow knit, "What other incident? You'll have to enlighten me. To be frank, I can't remember leaving the bar, or even how I got to my room."

She was silent as she approached him, "You don't remember?" She asked softly.

For some reason, he felt the need to take a step away from her. He didn't know why though, her body was completely relaxed, not in the least threatening, "That's right. My mind is completely blank."

He should have listened to his instincts. It was probably because she looked so calm and complacent that he was caught off guard and went down so hard.

Her blow had come unexpectedly and without any warning. After delivering the swipe, she had stalked off, looking satisfied. He lay there on the floor of the hotel lobby, his nose bleeding, till Havoc came down the stairs and found him. He didn't help him up, simply surveyed the damage and made a low whistle. "Remind me to never drink around Riza. You're going have one hell of a bruise there, chief."

He could only glare at him from his undignified position.

The rest of the day passed with out incident, which only made Roy all the more paranoid. He _knew_ something was coming. And it wouldn't be good. At dinner, Riza quietly ate, as if nothing had happened. She rarely even glanced at Roy. He wondered if he'd have to apologize again later. If it would save him a black eye, he would gladly swallow his pride. Riza had one painful right hook.

The blow of a train's horn sounded and Roy could faintly hear it release steam as it came to a stop. An evil smile spread across Riza's face, and she hid it by looking down at her plate.

Meanwhile at the station, gravel crunched ominously as two figures stepped off the train and started for the hotel where their target was located. One of them was especially looking forward to this.

(A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But give me a break, kay? I had a minor set back dealing with the characters reactions. You wouldn't believe how many times I re-wrote this thing trying to get it decent.

**-saffiremoon21-** I'm glad . I was worried about that. Here's your update ;), and thanks for reviewing!

**-Flamara Cat Eyes-** Not much fluff here. Just some butt kicking, Riza. He did deserve it for kissing the senses right out of her head then going and forgetting about it. I think she handled it rather gracefully XD. Thanks for reviewing! It gave me a lot of confidence .

**-Fireness-** I'm glad that no one seems to know how being drunk works . Good signs, good signs, I say. Thanks for reviewing!

**-az4ever-** Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter was okay.

**-Apparition7-** Thanks for the input . It really helps me. I did briefly consider having someone walk in on them, but I liked the idea of everyone but Riza being clueless.

**-honeywell-** Thanks for the criticism. I would like to point out that in the A/N in chapter two I _did_ say that I was well aware that those snack foods and vending machines do not exist in FMA. For the sake of my sanity, and those of my readers, I had Roy get what he needed in the quickest way possible, in order to keep the story moving along. I didn't mention it but yes I also know that Los Del Rio does not exist there. But this being complete and utter fiction I decided that one little detail like that is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Also I would like to point out that it is not illegal to mention brand names. It is illegal to use those brand names and _profit_ from using them, but merely saying someone is eating them isn't going to get me arrested or fined. In fact, that's free advertising XD. They should be thanking me. Thanks again for pointing these things out for me. From now on I'll make it quite clear that I own nothing… like the bum I am XD.

**-Duelchick901-** Aww! Thank you! You're very kind to say so. I hope you continue to enjoy DI, and thanks for reviewing!

**-NNNNN-** -laugh- Ah, it's good to see someone so ecstatic about my writing. I must admit I have nothing against shonen-ai, I just can't image Ed and Roy a couple. Roy is almost twice as old as he is. Of course that doesn't stop all those rabid fan girls out there XD. I'm almost as bad as they are sometimes, just not in FMA. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. The Arrival

Warning- There is strong language and double meanings in this chapter. Sensitive ears should be wary.

CHAPTER 6- The Arrival

Roy stood up from the table and Riza looked at him innocently, "Where are you going, Sir?"

Roy glanced nervously at her, "To my room, Hawkeye."

"But the festivities have barely begun." She said, giving him an angelic smile.

"Festivities? What festivities?" He asked, looking to Havoc and the others.

"I believe that I'm the festivities, Colonel." Said a smug grating voice coming from behind him.

He went stiff, "Fullmetal. I was recently promoted as you probably well know." He said and turned around slowly. He was met with the evil grin of one Edward Elric. His imposing armor covered little brother stood behind him, bags in hand.

"Oh, so sorry, Brigadier General. My mistake." He said, his signature smirk in place. Alphonse shook his head, "Brother, please don't go overboard." He muttered.

Edward didn't appear to hear him, "So shall we get started as it seems you're done with dinner?" He said, still grinning.

Roy whipped around to his subordinates, "Get started with what?" He asked, teeth gritted.

Riza made a weak attempt to hide her delight, "Why, a little after supper exercise, Sir. Consider it part of your therapy."

Roy growled in frustration and turned back to Edward, who shot at him, "What's the matter, Colonel? Afraid I'll beat you this time?"

"That's Brigadier General to you, small fry. And what's this? Can't you come up with something more original than a duel?"

"Who are you calling a runt so small that he needs to take steroids to get as big as a krill!" Was his instant response as the word "small" registered in his mind. He was struggling to lunge at Roy so that he could do serious mental and physical damage. Fortunately Alphonse had dropped their bags and restrained his older brother, stopping him from committing multiple murders.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Edward snarled ominously, breathing heavily as he reigned in his short temper.

Roy's smug grin slipped a notch, "Enough of your omens, Fullmetal. As your superior, I order you to tell me what is going on."

"It's as the First Lieutenant said, Colonel. Just a little stimulating after dinner exercise." Edward said, straightening his jacket, absently.

For a moment, Roy looked as if he'd take the child abuse charges if it meant he'd get to strangle the cocky runt, then his mask fell in place and he smiled jovially. "Well, that sounds like fun, Fullmetal. Why don't you and Alphonse check in, paid by myself of course, and get settled. When you're done I'll be waiting in the lobby."

Edward side stepped around Roy warily, intelligently on guard, as he went to front desk. Alphonse sighed heavily, and picked up their bags, diligently following his older brother.

Roy turned on his heel and glared at Riza, "You. Come with me." He then turned back around and walked outside to the gardens.

Riza glanced at her fellow co-workers. They all seemed to be divided between the tasks of saying a final good-bye to her and taking bets on who would live. She rolled her eyes and got up, following her commander.

She entered into the court yard but Roy was no where in sight. It was a beautiful place though. She wondered how the owners had managed to make sure a dry sandy place so floral and lush.

"What were you thinking by inviting Fullmetal here?" He asked softly from behind her.

She turned around to see Roy leaning against the side of the building, arms folded, eyes hidden by his bangs. Caught off guard, her first instinct was to be vague, "I'm not sure what you mean, Sir."

He looked at her, eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't be coy, Elizabeth. It doesn't suit you."

Her heart skipped a beat and she was speechless for a moment. The last time he'd used her formal first name he'd kissed her shortly after. She took a deep breath and tried to banish the feel of Roy's lips on hers from her memory. It didn't work.

"It's part of the healing process, Sir. You have a lot of pent up aggression that shouldn't be kept bottled in. Fullmetal is the only one of us that is nearly your equal in battle. I could shoot you, but I think that would defy the point of our coming here." She said, appearing calm, hold her hands behind her back.

He advanced on her, daring her to step back and away from him, "Bottled aggression? You know there are other ways to let lose excess violence, Elizabeth." He said softly, head down but his eyes still on her.

This time it was Riza's eye that flashed. She refused to be embarrassed or intimidated. He wasn't thinking straight and she intended to get him off that crooked path, "Don't use my first name if you're going to be barbaric or crude, Roy. You're better than that." She said, switching to his first name. If he was going to make it personal, so would she.

His shoulders shook with a nearly imperceptible tremor, "You think so? Maybe I feel like being "barbaric". Maybe I feel violent. Maybe I feel like I want to take out this so called aggression on someone other than Edward Elric." They stood toe to toe and it became a battle of the wills.

She was silent for a moment. Roy didn't dislike Edward, so that wasn't really the issue here. She was guessing that his presence here had slammed home the fact that he was there because he was losing it. It reminded him of _why_ he was losing it. "I know so. Roy, you know he wouldn't want you to mourn him like this." She said quietly, going straight to the heart of the problem.

His expression was one of silent rage. Anyone other than Riza would have run away. He whole body was shaking now, "How would you know? How do you know he wouldn't curse my name? Hate me? Try to kill me if he could?" She could almost hear his soul cry out in anguish.

"I just do, Roy. He loved you like a brother. Anyone could see that he would have done anything for you. It wasn't your fault. I promise that his death won't be for naught. We will find the bastard that took him from us." Her eyes were sad and sympathetic in the face of his anger.

"Dammit, you don't understand!" He yelled.

His pain was so great, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to him. She reached out to the man in mourning. The one who stood alone, behind the leader and the ruthless soldier. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're probably right, Roy. I probably don't."

The damn broke. He was finally, truly grieving for his closest friend and brother. He could only cling to her as his life line, lest he be swept away by the down pour.

(A/N: Well, I've been told that alcohol can blur things that happened the night before. She at the time he knew what he was doing but unfortunately (-snicker-) Roy has forgotten the memory of his and Riza's encounter. I might have him remember and I might not -. Tell me what you think. Should he or shouldn't he?

**-saffiremoon21-** Nah, you're not mean. He did deserve it XD. Though it is a little unfair, since he doesn't know that he kissed her and forgot. Maybe I should have her tell him? … Nah. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Fireness-** I'm so mean to him:3. I just love to play with him. Just a little :3. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Camille-** Thanks :D. It's great to know that I'm appreciated. I really can't tell you how much all of you reviewing like this means to me. Thank you!

**-Apparition7-** Nice observation. You were right, as you can see ;). Thanks for reviewing! You've been really loyal.

**-az4ever-** Sorry about the shortness. Maybe it was a subconscious tribute to Edward? XD. Heh, I love lying to myself. But hey, he is one awfully short bishie, -runs away from flying plates and vegetables, as well as a rampaging Edward-.

**-Flamara-** Can I call you Flamara? It's not really such a leap to type the rest, but my laziness is rather legendary at my school XD. That sneaking suspicion? It was on the money, and of course you were right to worry. Hmm, I wonder what kind of "exercise" Edward and Riza are planning:3.

**-The Air Alchemist-** Dang. So many people have me pegged. Maybe I should re write this chapter out of spite and have… Roy's mother (XD) show up. That would be hilarious, but I'd never be able to pull it off. Thanks for the review!

**-Duelchick901-** Heh, yeah, he really is a big dork, isn't he? So you figured out who was coming too, huh? Join the club -grin-. Thanks for the review!

**-Raiyne Nagakura-** Hey, don't worry about it. Just knowing you're reading it and enjoying is good enough! Thanks for reviewing.

**-Nekea-** Thanks you for your encouragement. I intend to keep going as long as people like it. Thank you for taking the time to review.)


	7. The Battle's Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Fullmetal Alchemists. Got it? I'm just borrowing and I'm not making any profit from this so therefore I'm not liable for any backlash. That includes any references to modern or otherwise objects that I obviously do not own. Just covering my tracks, o loyal followers -sweeps the floor with a palm tree leaf-.

Chapter 7- The Battle's Beginning

Riza sat on the sidelines in quiet contemplation as her comrades finished checking and alchemist proofing the area. They had walked about a mile away from any civilian residence to avoid public interference that might result in injury. Sunset was about half an hour away but that couldn't be helped; both alchemists were doggedly set on a duel tonight.

She watched as Fullmetal transmuted a bench out of the sand for his brother to seat himself on. She, herself, was seated comfortably in the sand, though she might be tempted to admit that a bench might sound nice here in a little while. Almost as if she were watching a play unfold, Roy and Edward's eyes met across a twenty-foot span. The air crackled threatening in response.

"Since you can't make a bench for your allies," a grin spread across Edward's face, "I'll be more than happy to do it for you."

A blood vessel in Roy's jaw ticked, "Feel free. But know my subordinates can handle standing on their own two feet, Fullmetal."

Edward's whole face twitched, "Was that a crack?"

"No." Roy said turning away to speak to Fury.

Edward snarled and appearing to be staining to avoid lunging at his superior.

"Nii-san, remember your breathing exercises!" Alphonse yelled from the bench, his voice echoing from inside his metal shell.

Edward fisted and unfisted his hands over and over again, and muttered, "For the last time, Al, I don't need any stupid breathing exercise to stay calm."

Alphonse sighed but didn't prod at Edward any further.

Edward marched over to where Riza sat and extended his right hand out to her to help her up. It wasn't a suggestion on his part that he thought she was weaker because she was a woman. Point in fact; he'd seen her in action during fights before so he knew exactly what she was capable of. It wasn't an action that insinuated anything of the sort. It was simply that Edward, when you got down to the nitty gritty of his character, was a gentleman.

She grabbed his hand, feeling the coolness of the metal beneath his glove seep into her skin as his hand closed firmly onto her's. It was a sign of how flawless his automail was that she barely registered the klink of his metal muscles tightening to help her stand.

Edward might be rather… stout, but not an inch of his height was wasted. He was heavy for his age because of pure muscle mass, not just because of his metal limbs. She was sure many of his previous foes were caught off guard by his speed and flexible agility. One would think that all that metal would slow him down, as it did others in situations similar to his, but no. Edward was a true scientist, through and through, so according to what was most logical he built up his strength and endurance in order to take up the slack of his disability.

His features were some beguiling mix that eerily reminded her of her commander. Like Roy when he'd been younger, his face was still rounded with a youthfulness that didn't seem to fade wit time, though now Edward was leaner than the boy she'd met at the tender age of twelve. His golden eyes were always glimmering with a fiery, unstoppable determination that was in many ways naïve and smug, that it was almost irritating to someone with frontline experience.

But then, she mused, Roy Mustang was in fact naïve.

That was probably why he got so frustrated with Edward. It was like arguing with himself, or trying to make himself see reason. He would never leave behind a comrade or go on without one of his subordinates; that was his naïveté.

Hughes really had known him best. Better and deeper than she ever would, perhaps. He never told Roy what was going on because he knew it would only distract him from his main goal. She considered it now her job to push Roy to the top.

And she would get him there, no matter the personal cost. She owed it to Maes.

She brushed the sand off her civilian clothing and took several steps away without being told to. Before she could turn back around to watch him transmute a something out of nothing, a bright flash of light cast a second dim shadow of herself onto the ground. When she turned, there was a bench where there was once nothing but sand that would accommodate four people easily.

"Thank you, Fullmetal." She said.

"Not a problem, First Lieutenant." He replied with a nod, then turned on his heel and went back to his brother's side. He stood there with his arms folded, looking as impatient as ever.

Roy was still conversing with Fury and Havoc over something she couldn't quite hear.

"Are we going to get started before dark or are you stalling for just that? You do realize that I'll be able to see you like the firefly you are, right?" Edward shouted at Roy who was still twenty feet away.

Riza could see a smile ripple across Roy's feature's before he turned to face Edward. There was no hint of a smile now.

"That sounded suspiciously helpful. Is your paternal side rearing its peculiar head?" He asked, sounding strangely indifferent.

"Hardly." Edward snarled.

"I didn't think so." Roy said softly. Then more audibly, "Shall we begin?"

"About time." Ed said, shifting about like a fidgety, hyper child.

Roy took several steps toward Edward till they were, give or take, fifteen feet apart.

Riza took a seat on the bench Edward had constructed just moments before, and after a moment Farman and Fury took a seat on either side of her. Havoc stood between the two formidable alchemists, looking a little pale to have to be so close to all the action.

For some reason (perhaps it was the look on Roy's face) she began thinking back to just hours before when Roy had gone through a rather traumatic moment.

After ranting, threatening and insinuating; he'd cried.

The only other time she'd seen him cry was not nearly so heart wrenching as this. A single tear had rolled down his cheek then. It was all he'd allowed himself.

But a scant few hours ago he'd grieved like a man who'd just lost his best friend should grieve. After an all too brief amount of time he'd pulled away from her. He'd turned his back toward her and used a cloth from his pocket to wipe his face. Then Fury had come in to check on them and when he'd turned back around his face was almost completely clear of any sign of his betrayal to his darkest emotions. Only a slight rim of red around his eyes was left as evidence.

'Sir, are you alright?' Fury had asked, looking concerned.

'Yes.' Roy had replied, 'A little sand got blown into my eyes, that's all.' Then he'd brushed by the both of them and gone to his room till Havoc had knocked and informed him that they were ready to head out.

"Okay, lady and gents, I'll be supervising this… err…match, so my words is law. Capiche?" Havoc said, glancing at Roy then Edward then back again. They both nodded with a nearly imperceptible tilt of the head.

"I've been wondering when we would get another chance to do this. Was I the only one left thinking that it didn't have a decisive ending?" Edward said, a humorless smile gracing his lips.

The same smile appeared on Mustang's face, "No, you're not the only one. I, too, was not satisfied with how our last scuffle ended."

"Good." Edward removed the glove covering his right hand, revealing his artificial hand to the receding light of the setting sun and rolled up the sleeve of his coat.

Roy reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves of his own. On the back was the emblem that allowed him to transmute the carbon and oxygen in the air into a controllable fire with a single spark from the before mentioned pyrotex gloves. He slid them on with one well-placed tug.

Riza almost expected Edward to direct a barb at the Brigadier General regarding the fact that he needed his gloves to be apt in battle but the younger alchemist seemed to have left behind all his insults at the proverbial door.

Havoc glanced at each state approved alchemist in turn, assuring himself that they were both ready then raised his hand high above his head.

"Ready? Then go!" He brought his hand down with a whish. Before he even had time to scamper off, a crashing boom sounded and gray smoke engulfed them all.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't stay on top of this. I got distracted and well… you know how incredibly ADD I am at times. I never picked it back up, to say the least. But anyway, how is my latest chapter? Good? Good.

So the results have come in for that question I asked last time, "Should or shouldn't Roy remember kissing Riza?" and I've decided… not to tell you –laughs manically-. I was told recently that I'm somewhat sadistic. I suppose that's true, to a certain extent. I love to put the reader on the edge of their seat, make them jump or cry or holler in joy. But mostly I like to make the reader antagonize over the fate of the characters. It's a very powerful feeling. That's why all your reviews are so important. I don't think you'll ever understand to the extent that they please me.

In other news, I got the fourth FMA manga. And I must say this… zOMG, Scar you are one SEXY beast. Live on, Scar. Live on, you beast you. But goodness, that part with Hughes… makes me sniffle and tear up every time. I can't handle that fact that Envy is such a bastard. I mean seriously! Who would do that to a man and use the image of the woman he loves to kill him? It's horrible. I've almost seen the whole anime series now (I LOVE dubbed Japanese originals) and very very far into the manga future (thanks to certain devoted FMA sites) and I have a much deeper understanding of the character's personalities. I hope I can more accurately portray them now…

Oh, and before I forget thanks to Fireness, sweet-vixen-of-love9, The Air Alchemist, saffiremoon21, Blonde Hurricane, Guardian-Devil-Hawkeye, Apparition7, Raiyne Nagakura, Cashmeritan, Flamara Cat Eyes, MoonStarDutchess, evilteddybear, and wildcat. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it that you took time out of your day to send me your support!


End file.
